By the Blood of the Innocent
by Stwolfgang 'Peas' Ambrose
Summary: A group of teens go through some of worst ordeals possible in the attempt to find the source of some ancient evils that have begun infesting the land. (DISCLAIMER) I don't own Plant's vs Zombies. I own the plot. (This story takes place in an alternate time line.)
1. Chapter 1: A new frontier

**A/N: New story so yeah, heh...This follows, around, five years after my current story, I Would do Anything for Family and since that story is still in progress, I'm gonna work on that one more...I just had to get this idea out of my head...so enjoy the first chapter.**

Desmond, a young Fire Pea, sat next to his Fire Flower mother in the small rail terminal as he awaited the train that would take him to where L.E.A.F had assigned him. His ghost Peashooter father floated next to his mother, he promised to watch over Desmond while he was away on the mission he had been assigned. After a few minutes, the train rolled into the station, the old steam locomotive had smoke billowing out from it's ancient smokestack as it slowly came to a stop. Desmond and Alison stood up, mother and son hugging for the last time for however long Desmond was going to be away. When the two plants stepped away from each other, Alison handed her son a gold ring that had black, gold and red feathers attached to it, it was a gift to Pete, Desmond's ghost Peashooter father, from their late mother. Pete's ghost was bound to the object and Alison said.

"I'm gonna miss you son. Remember, don't lose the ring, your father is bound to it and if the ring is destroyed..." Pete interrupted Alison by saying.  
"It won't get destroyed. I'm protecting our son who, in turn, will be protecting me...technically." Alison shook her head and said uneasily.  
"Well, alright. I will see you next time I see you two. Please come home to me in one piece and not in a casket." Desmond placed a pod on his mother's shoulder and said softly.  
"I promise mum. I'll see ya when I get back." With that, Desmond and Pete hopped onto the train that was bound for a place neither plant had ever been.

After an arduous, six hour long journey, they arrived at a small train station that was covered in snow. Desmond frowned slightly, he may be a Fire Plant but the cold would be uncomfortable and, if cold enough, weaken him. Desmond grabbed his bag and, with his father, stepped off the train and onto the icy platform where he was approached by a Commando Peashooter who smirked and said smugly.  
"Didn't know they were letting murderers join L.E.A.F. Tell me, how did YOU get a position in L.E.A.F?" Desmond refrained from getting angry and said cooly.  
"Worked for it." The Commando Peashooter sniggered before saying.  
"You, work for something? Highly unlikely. You probably...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Pete was floating behind his son and was glaring at the Commando Peashooter. Desmond looked at his father before looking back at one of his childhood bullies before saying.  
"My dad...I recommend NOT pissing him off." The Commando Pea stared at Pete in shock before an apprehensive, male sunflower asked.  
"D-Do any of you know a...uh." The Sunflower pulled out a small document before continuing . "Know a Desmond, Zachary, Florence and, or Andrew?" Desmond looked at the cautious Sunflower and said.  
"Well I'm Desmond." The Commando Pea sighed and said quietly.  
"I'm Andrew." The Sunflower smiled slightly and said in a slightly more confident voice.  
"Nice to meet you two...I'm Faris. Oh my...w-what's that." Faris was pointing at Pete who simply rolled his eyes and said.  
"Desmond's father." Faris stared at Pete and said in a terrified voice.  
"Y-You're a ghost...are you gonna possess me?" Pete laughed and said.  
"Of course not. I think you've watched too many movies. I'm only here to protect my son and whoever else I can." Desmond smiled at his father and said.  
"Nice one." Pete nodded at the three plants that stood on the icy platform before he disapparated, the golden ring that Desmond wore on his arm began to glow slightly.

After a few minutes, a flustered looking Fire Chomper, who was wearing a scarf, and an injured looking Ice Pea ran up and onto the platform. Faris squeaked slightly when he saw the blood running lightly down the side of the Ice Pea's stem who said.  
"So, you're the other recruits. The name's Zachary and the Fire Chomper is Florence." Desmond looked at Florence and the flame on his head started to change from it's customary light orange, to a dark red. Florence must have noticed Desmond since she giggled slightly and asked.  
"Hey, Fire pea, you alright?" Desmond nodded slowly and stuttered.  
"The-The n-name's Desmond." Andrew rolled his eyes while Zachary and Florence laughed at the embarrassed Fire Pea. Desmond turned from the plants and a few seconds later, his father, Pete, apperated beside his son and he growled at the plants that were laughing at Desmond. Zachary and Florence immediately stopped laughing, the crystals on Zachary's head lost their blue tinge and began to look clear while the flames on Florence's head went white in fear. Zachary stepped in front of Florence and said in a voice coated in fear.  
"W-What are you?" Pete replied angrily.  
"One angry ghost. You better have a good reason to why you laughed at my son." Desmond turned around and said sadly.  
"Dad, it's fine." Pete calmed down and disapperated, the golden ring on Desmond's arm began to glow again. Zachary smiled slightly and said.  
"Heh...your father seems nice. Look, Desmond, I'm sorry for how I acted." The colour began to return to Florence's flames and she also apologized.  
"Sorry Desmond...But hey, you really don't look good, would you like to borrow my scarf?" Desmond nodded at Florence and replied.  
"Sure, thanks Florence. Oh, and apology accepted." Andrew rolled his eyes again before asking.  
"So, now that we're all here...where are we heading?" Faris squeaked slightly when everyone looked at him and he said apprehensively.  
"We...we're going to uh..." Faris pulled out the document he had but Zachary said before Faris could.  
"We're going to this place called Scott Base." Faris looked down and placed the document back in his satchel. Desmond went over to the glum looking Sunflower and said.  
"Hey, Faris, don't be so glum." Faris looked at Desmond and said.  
"Why? I can't do anything." Desmond smiled at the Sunflower and said.  
"We don't know this for certain. Beside, you'll be helpful during a fight, you'll see." Florence approached Desmond slowly and placed her scarf around Desmond's neck as best as she could. Desmond looked up at the Fire Chomper who smiled shyly at Desmond who smiled back. The group of plants set out along a snow covered road towards their new home.

After an hour of walking , the moans and groans of the undead grew louder and soon, they were being ambushed by a large number of browncoats, thankfully there weren't any elites...yet. It took the group of plants ten minutes of intense fighting to push back the browncoats, Desmond, Zachary and Florence ended up covered with a large mix of bruises and cuts which Faris could barely heal. When they thought the assault was over, a ZPG flew at them from nowhere and vanquished Andrew. Faris panicked while everyone else looked around for where the rocket had come from. Before anyone could react, a strange sensation overcame the plants and a ring of skulls began to fly around them. They all looked around in shock, except for Desmond who was used to the feeling and the skulls, and found Pete floating in the center of them, a look of concentration on his pale face. After a few seconds, Andrew sat up and gasped while a barrage of green pellets that should have injured Zachary passed through the Ice Pea, leaving them unharmed. Zachary simpled looked around in shock, until the skulls around them shattered as they were shot. As soon as the last skull was destroyed, the strange sensation disappeared and Pete disapperated. Soon they were being charged by a group of foot soldiers and a chainsaw wielding super elite. The group of plants scattered, Desmond and Zachary hypered towards the group of zombies to distract them while Andrew grabbed Faris and lead him to a grove of trees where Faris could hide. Florence burrowed into the ground and chomped a straggling Arctic Trooper before she caused some of the foot soldiers to scatter as she chased them, fire being sprayed from her large mouth. Just as Desmond and Zachary were in range of the large chainsaw the super elite wielded, Pete apperated beside them and summoned the skulls again, this time though, they only protected his son and Zachary. The Chainsaw Elite growled as the chainsaw they swung passed through the Fire and Ice Peashooters. Desmond began to realize that in the environment he was in, his fire peas wouldn't be as effective so he opened his right pod and let the short, thorn covered vine snake it's way out. Desmond leaped at the Chainsaw Elite and began leaving a large number of lacerations in the super elite as he used the thorn covered vine to do the damage his fire peas wouldn't have been able to do.

It took Desmond and Zachary a few minutes to finally bring down the Chainsaw Super Elite, the foot soldiers were cleared out by Florence and Andrew not long after. When the final zombie fell, Pete caused the skulls to dissipate and disapparated himself. Andrew went and got Faris and soon the group of plants were walking down the road again towards Scott Base.


	2. Chapter 2: The gates to hell

As the group reached the gates of the base, they were approached by an old Berry Shooter and a Power Chomper who Desmond immediately recognized. Desmond looked at the Power Chomper and said.  
"Ash, it's been too long." The Power Chomper smiled slightly and asked.  
"It has indeed, been to long. How's your parents?" Pete apperated beside his son and answered the question.  
"We've been fine. Adrian, how have you been." The Berry Shooter named Adrian smirked when he replied.  
"I've been better. The cold has had it's effect on all of us...except the Ice variants of course, they're more powerful here." Pete nodded at the Berry Shooter and asked.  
"How did you end up here?" Adrian's smirk widened as he said.  
"L.E.A.F assigned me here to lead the defense to protect the humans at the base...Unfortunately for me, the humans here aren't very helpless and actually help defend." Pete chuckled lightly and disparated, leaving Adrian to confront the group of battered new recruits. Adrian signaled for them to follow so they did. It only took a few minutes for them to cross the small base and reach a meeting room, which was thankfully heated. Once they were all seated and refreshed, Adrian spoke first.  
"So, welcome to Scott Base. The base is divided into three sections. Alpha, which is the most frequently attacked sector, is along the frozen river and is where you will be stationed. Beta, is the most heavily defended sector and is where the humans live. You are NOT to go there unless ordered...the humans aren't very fond of us. Charlie is where we are now. This sector is the heart of the base and hasn't been attacked...yet. If your sector falls, this is where we will regroup, capisce?" Desmond, Zachary, Florence, Andrew and Faris nodded. Adrian smiled and Ash signaled them to follow him out of the meeting room and to two small cabins that appeared to be covered in a mix of burn marks and pellet stains. Desmond, Zachary and Faris would be sharing the first cabin while Andrew, Florence and a sad looking Cactus would be sharing the other. Ash bid them all a good evening and the plants began setting up their cabins, except for the sad Cactus, they were already set up.

* * *

 _Four Years Later_

* * *

Desmond groaned as he rolled out of his bed , his body was still aching from the attack the night before hand, there was still dried blood caking his stem. As soon as he was up, he was quickly greeted by the smell of fresh food and so he grabbed the scarf that Florence had given to him, four years ago, and set off to the canteen. Once in the canteen, Desmond found Zachary, just as bloodied as himself, and sat across from his Ice Pea friend. After finishing his light breakfast, Desmond went to leave, until Florence, Faris and Andrew walked into the canteen and sat beside Desmond or Zachary. The five plants discussed the night before hand until they had all finished eating their various meals and they set off to do their own things. Desmond and Zachary went to a bathroom to wash off the dried blood while Faris, Andrew and Florence went to the rec room to relax until they were needed. After a few minutes, they were joined by their freshly washed Fire and Ice Pea friends and the group of five spent the next hour relaxing. After an hour, Ash got them and they all went to the HQ at the heart of the base and into a meeting room that had just been used. Once inside, Ash gave each of them a dossier that described their latest mission. Inside the dossier was a mix of maps and documents, all of them were related to a target that no other squad that had been sent, ever returned from. The documents described the large, underground facility as a factory that created zombies and other, undead and paranormal enemies that had been giving the inhabitants of the base a hard time. Faris squeaked quietly after reading the description of the factory and seeing some of the photos of the creatures that, potentially, inhabited the factory. Pete apperated beside his son, a look of deep exhaustion on the Paranormal Peashooters face, and he went through the dossier. After going through the documents and maps, Pete disparated to try and recuperate some more energy since he had exhausted himself the night before hand. Ash gave the group of five a few more minutes to go through the dossier's before speaking.  
"I know you'll be wondering why I gave you these to look at. As you may know already, every team, every squad we've sent into there, haven't comeback. No combination of plants we've tried has worked. Until I had an idea. What if it's not just plants that we send in, why not, some paranormal assistance." Desmond nodded his head and said.  
"So you're sending us, a group of five teens and a ghost into a factory to try and shut it down?" Ash nodded proudly and said.  
"Of course. Remember, I served with your father in life and death, I know what he's capable of. Plus your team's one of our best team's. You'll be going tonight, under the cover of darkness." With that, Ash ushered them out of the room and the group of five set off to their cabins to pack their travel packs.

Once the moon was high in the sky, Ash got the group of five and they headed to the gate. Once there, Ash gave them a map and wished them luck on their mission. It took them over five hours to reach their destination, and by now, the sun was beginning to rise. As they slowly approached the large, spiked, steel gates, they were hit by the stench of death and despair. Not only that, but on the spikes were the impaled bodies of various plants, humans and even the occasional zombie, blood covered the stakes they were all impaled on. Faris stopped moving as soon as he saw the body of an impaled Plasma Peashooter on the wall, it was his uncle, Wulf Arvense. When Desmond noticed who Faris was staring at in shock, he also realized it was Wulf, his fathers friend and a plant who had been like an uncle to Wulf after his fathers death. Pete apperated beside his son and his expression faltered from determination to shock when he noticed his dead friend. Pete felt the anger rising up in him and let it take hold as he blew the large gates off their hinges and onto the corpse covered bridge on the other side. Once finished, Pete summoned the protective skulls around himself and the group of plants, and they set off into the large, dark tunnel that stood on the other side of the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3: A warm reception

The long tunnel was filled with the stench of death, despair and evil, blood oozed down the walls where corpses were hung. The small number of lights were of dubious condition, they swung slowly with the wind that flowed through the tunnel while the bulbs flickered adding to the feeling of dread that crawled it's way up the backs of the plants. After, what felt like, an hour of walking, the plants, and their ghost protector, emerged out of the tunnel and in a humongous room which appeared to be where the zombies were being trained. While none of the zombies noticed them, yet, the plants didn't want to attract any attention until it was necessary. Pete on the other hand was letting the anger that had built up in his paranormal body reach a point where he couldn't contain it any longer and swung his right pod in an upwards motion, the resulting chaos causing a large explosion that brought down a large portion of the roof and even caused the tunnel they had entered through, to collapse. The motion had caused, not only the zombies, but a large chunk of the machinery in the room to fly up and hit the roof, where most of the zombies were impaled on the roof because of the spikes that hung on the roof. When the dust settled, it was raining blood in the room and while only a few zombies had survived, the plants were still outnumbered four to one. Andrew growled at the ghost that had caused their position to be revealed while Desmond, Florence and Zachary looked at Pete in shock, none of them had seen anything similar to what had just transpired. Faris on the other hand looked at Pete with a terrified expression, he was terrified and hoped the paranormal peashooter wouldn't turn their anger onto their peers. The sound of bone's shattering snapped each of them out of their thoughts and they started attacking the various zombies. Most of the zombies were basic elites, Foot Soldiers, Scientists, Engineers and the occasional All-Star, but there were also a few super elites and, to their great distress, a summoner. The summoner wore a bandage that covered the entirety of their face while, like their super elite peers, they wore a uniform of military origin. The summoner threw their hands forward and the trademark wispy, white orbs were propelled forward from the palms of their hands. When the orbs made contact with the ground, they dissipated and a horde of browncoats appeared out of nowhere. The browncoats charged the small group of plants but they were quickly mowed down by Andrew who had rooted into place and was using his Gatling ability. Once the first horde fell, a second horde was summoned and they were quickly followed by a third and a fourth horde, the summoner was working hard to summon enough zombies to overrun the plant intruders by sheer weight of numbers. Pete growled as he threw the first few rows of browncoats into the roof, despite the anger that made him feel stronger than usual, he could feel the drain of hurling large numbers taking it's toll so he said to Faris.  
"Look, you need to head shot that summoner, it's the only way they can be killed." Faris looked up at the enraged, paranormal Peashooter in terror as he replied.  
"I can't head shot it...I'm not accurate enough." Pete sighed quietly and said.  
"Try, if you can't after a minute, I'll deal with the summoner." Faris nodded and tried shooting the summoner. While Faris tried to deal with the summoner, Florence, Andrew, Desmond and Zachary tried to push back the browncoats but no matter how many they vanquished, there were always more to take the place of the fallen zombies. Not only were the browncoats becoming an issue, the elites were beginning to snipe the skulls that were protecting them and soon, they would be vunerable to attacks. As soon as the last skull was shattered by a pellet, the plants became vulnerable to physical attacks. Pete felt a massive decrease in his energy as the final skull was shattered, but he was still able to fight. He charged ahead of the other plants and confronted the summoner. The large zombie struck out at the paranormal peashooter, who easily dodged the strike and grabbed hold of the summoners neck. The summoner growled and struck out at Pete, not with his body but with his mind. Pete felt the pain of a hundred ZPG's course it's way through his head and as his grip loosened on the summoners throat, the summoner began to laugh. They reached out, grabbed the paranormal peashooter and threw them against the wall, Pete groaned as the pain receded and the summoner went back to summoning hordes. Pete growled softly and grabbed a metal spike that lay on the ground next to him. Pete smiled slightly as he dropped the spike and motioned towards the undead summoner who never saw the spike coming. As soon as the spike impaled the summoners head, they exploded in a violent manner and the browncoats they had summoned collapsed. Pete slumped onto the floor and disapperated, he needed to regain his energy.

Desmond, his friends and even the zombies gasped in shock when the summoner exploded and the browncoats collapsed. The standard elites began to fall back while the super elites began to advance. The bloodied and bruised plants groaned slightly as the noise of revving chainsaws broke out from across the room and to make matters worse, the gold ring on Desmond's arm was glowing, they wouldn't have Pete's assistance till it was either too late or they were running out of options. Faris tried to heal as many of the wounds on his companions as he could while Andrew muttered to nothing in the hope that something would make their lives easier. Just as Faris went to heal the wounds on himself, a chainsaw cleaved apart the table that Faris was leaning against, the terrified sunflower squeaked in shock as the blood splattered chainsaw barely missed him. Desmond grabbed the sunflower and pushed them out of the way of the follow up attempt by the super elite to take out Faris. Desmond flinched when the chainsaw clipped his stem, leaving a deep cut halfway up the right side of his stem. The super elite changed targets and swung at Desmond, who dodged the chainsaw and shot at them. The flaming pea burst apart on the zombies shoulder, the flames barely lighting their pristine uniform on fire. The super elite growled and swung at the injured Fire Pea faster and faster and they managed to land more glancing blows on them. Desmond growled slightly as the chainsaw clipped him three more times. When Desmond barely dodged the chainsaw again, he slipped beneath the super elite and clambered up their back. The zombie tried to fling Desmond off, but to no avail. Desmond smiled slightly as he put pea after flaming pea into the back of the zombies head. When the super elite finally collapsed, Desmond jumped off their back and ran towards his friends who were busy dealing with the other two super elites. Half way to them though, he was hit side on by a rapid barrage of bullets that quickly knocked him out.

Pete apperated behind the super elite that had vanquished his son and lifted them into the air by simply gesturing at them. Once in the air, Pete slowly ripped them apart, limb by limb until they were only a pile of undead legs, arms and various, mutilated body parts. On the other side of the room, Andrew felt the chainsaw slowly rip apart his insides as the zombie extended his pain. Florence bit down on the zombies hand in an attempt to disarm them, but her attempts had failed thus far. Zachary and Faris were busy trying to hold back the other chainsaw super elite to help Florence and Andrew, the situation was beginning to look grim for the Commando Peashooter. Pete apperated beside the chainsaw super elite, that was torturing Andrew, and skewered them the sharpened bones of their fallen, machine gunner comrade. The chainsaw fell silent and Andrew's panting grew louder as the blood loss was beginning to take it's toll on him. Just as darkness began to flood his vision, it was quickly blasted away as the pain disappeared and the energy began to flow into his body. Andrew looked around to find the Paranormal Peashooter named Pete with a large injury that was similar to the one he had except, the injury Andrew should have had was gone. Pete collapsed onto the ground, while he couldn't bleed in the conventional sense, the injury he healed was now his and it would drain his energy quickly. Before Pete disapperated, he managed to launch the bones that were impaled in the dead chainsaw super elite at the other one that was giving Faris and Zachary a hard time. Zachary dodged another attempt by the chainsaw elite to cleave him in half, when the blood curdling sound of bone impaling flesh sounded out. The zombie collapsed next to the shocked Ice Pea a few seconds later and, when the dust settled, he noticed a flame slowly dying out not far away. Zachary slowly approched it and when he noticed what it was, he gasped in shock and called out to Faris. Faris ran over to his Ice Pea compatriot and gasped in shock when he noticed that Desmond lay on the ground unconscious and riddled with bullet holes. Faris revived the downed Fire Pea and quickly healed the multiple, small wounds. Florence helped Andrew up and the two walked over to the other plants in their group before Andrew said.  
"What the hell was that...bandaged thing?" Desmond groaned as he sat up and said.  
"A summoner...they'll summon hordes until, either, their targets overrun or they take a spike or burst of sun energy to the head." Zachary smirked as he muttered.  
"Talk about headache relief..." While no one else heard the Ice Pea, Zachary continued by saying to everyone else. "We should get moving...you know, so they don't send another...summoner at us or anything." The group nodded unanimously and so they set off deeper into the factory.


	4. Chapter 4: The pit from hell

**A/N: I wasn't going to start writing again 'till next year due to...a multitude of complications in my personal life. Well being confined inside is driving me insane so I've started writing a little a day.**

The group of five plants slowly advanced through the winding corridors, the echoes and screams of the dead, emanated from the various chambers and corridors that branched off the main hall. As they slowly approached another large room, the sound of a patrol of zombies forced them to hide in a side chamber. After a few minutes, the patrol of zombies passed the room they were hiding in. While they relaxed slightly, they took in what was actually in the room. In the center of the room stood an obelisk that was smeared with the the blood of various humans and plants. There was also a blood stained desk leaning haphazardly against the wall that stood at the far side of the concrete room. On the desk sat a ringing phone and Faris went to pick it up. Desmond grabbed Faris' arm and said.  
"Faris, it could be a trap." Faris ignored his Fire Pea compatriot and picked up the phone anyway. As soon as Faris held the phone up to his head, he was shocked till he collapsed. When he came to, the sunflower was pinned to the wall by a spear that was impaled through his chest. Faris screamed out in pain and surprise, but he was quickly silenced by the sight of the other plants in his team also impaled against the wall. The difference being that they were also being slowly consumed alive by a few super elites. After a few minutes of antagonizing screams, Faris closed his eyes and quickly reopened them, to find himself in the fetal position on the floor. Zachary, Florence and Desmond each let out a sigh of relief when Faris started looking around at them. Faris managed to squeak quietly.  
"W-why...d-didn't I listen t-to you..." Desmond frowned slightly and said.  
"I don't know Faris. Look, we have to go." Faris frowned as he replied.  
"Alright...can you help me up...p-please." Desmond pulled the terrified Sunflower up and the group of five continued their way into the factory. After a few more minutes of exploration, the group of five came across a pit was the size of a house, the bottom littered with the bloodied corpses of various plants, zombies and humans. Realizing that the only way to advance was to cross the pit, Desmond, Zachary and Andrew leaped down into the pit, blood, gore and body parts rose a decent way up the three plants stems. Faris grimaced as he watched his compatriots kept tripping over the corpses that lay at the very bottom of the pit. Florence, on the other hand, had found a wheel, which she turned, until the pit began to drain. As soon as the blood finished draining from the pit, Florence pushed Faris in and followed. Once Florence had joined her, Ice, Fire and Commando Pea compatriots, and very annoyed and disgusted sunflower compatriot, a deep voice boomed from above.  
"I sense intruders in the Charnel Pit." Once the voice finished speaking, blood began to flood into the pit from fire sprinklers in the roof, and the voice continued. "Drown. Drown, and rise again as my minions."  
Faris fainted as he was quickly covered in blood, but Desmond quickly revived him and said.  
"Try to stay up Faris, we can't revive you as quickly as you can revive us." Faris nodded weakly at Desmond. Once back on his feet, Faris slowly made his way towards the door at the far end of the pit. Once he was halfway there, Faris was grabbed from below by a pair of decaying hands and a browncoat came out from the rising pool of blood. The recently resurrected browncoat bit down into Faris, who squealed as the pain kicked in. Andrew growled and divorced the browncoats head from it's body. Desmond and Florence rushed forward and helped the flustered sunflower up as they healed the bite wound in their upper stem. Zachary turned to the noise of resurrecting undead and found a sight he wouldn't be able to unsee for a long time. Slowly rising from the rising pool of blood were browncoats, elites and even undead plants, each of the undead began to advance on the nearest living thing in their vicinity, Andrew. The Commando Pea slowly edged backwards as he shot at the undead that were closest to him. The various browncoats fell quickly but the elites and undead plants were putting up a tough fight, even if the elites didn't have guns. Desmond ran in front of Andrew and said quickly between shots.  
"Go...join...the others...I'll catch...up." Andrew didn't argue. As soon as Andrew had joined Zachary, Florence and Faris in the small room that let them out of the Charnel Pit, he slammed and locked the door, shut. Florence yelled at Andrew.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Andrew looked at the angry Fire Chomper angrily as he said.  
"Saving us. Look, plants die, all the time, get over it." Florence was taken aback by Andrew's brash comment and retaliated angrily.  
"HE'S GOING TO DIE OUT THERE!" Andrew seemed unphased by Florence's protest and advanced deeper into the room they were in. Florence grabbed the Commando Pea and said angrily as she growled.  
"No, plant, left, behind." Andrew pushed himself away from her and continued walking away.

Desmond knocked on the solid, steel door that had been locked tight, he was unable to open it. As he gave up, a sharp, piercing pain drove it's way through his lower stem, a short, thorn covered vine, that was similar to one he could summon, ran it's way through the lower part of his stem. The vine quickly retracted from his stem and quickly pierced it's way through it again, and again, each time being slightly higher than before. Desmond began to pant as he could feel the blood flowing from his body and into the rising sea of blood that was slowly making it's way up the pit. Before the vine could pierce his stem again, Desmond turned and shot the attacker in the face. The small Berry Shooter looked far younger than he did, but the way they moved and attacked made Desmond think twice about the danger they possessed. Desmond couldn't bring himself to vanquish the undead Berry Shooter and threw them against a wall, hard enough to knock them out. Desmond frowned as the large number of undead slowly lumbered towards him. After a few minutes of intense fighting for survival, Desmond couldn't take anymore, the amount he had bleed, combined with the mix of blunt and sharp weapons that had been used against him, were enough to overcome the Fire Pea and he collapsed. Desmond could still see what was happening, barely, but the sight was as painful as the browncoats and elites that had started to rip him apart. Desmond began submitting himself to the dark when the sound of a blade passing through undead flesh sounded out.


	5. Chapter 5: The deranged and the knight

The Peashooter thrust their sword deeper into the snarling, undead foot soldier before slashing across their mass, a large part of the foot soldiers internal organs were spilt into the rising sea of blood. The foot soldier collapsed and the knight moved on to a chomper that was closing in on himself. He raised his shield and leaped towards the undead chomper, the Chomper appeared to be unaware as to what was going on. The Peashooter knight thought to himself, 'This is too easy.' As soon as he was in range of the Chompers powerful bite, they struck with their shield, which disorientated the Chomper long enough, for the Knight to eviscerate the Chomper's stem. The undead Chomper only growled as it slipped over it's own insides. The Knight ignored the Chomper and grabbed the near dead Fire Pea and threw them over his shoulder, fireman style. The knight crossed the room towards the locked door. Once the tow were at the locked door, the Knight sheathed his sword and grabbed out a strange looking stick. He swung he stick in the direction of the door as he whispered.  
"Reserare Fores." The door clicked, signifying that it had unlocked, and the knight pushed it open. Once in the small room, he lay the weak Fire Pea down before locking the door and trapping the undead in the Charnel Pit where they would drown in the blood of many, if the undead could drown. The knight looked around the dingy room, there was no sign of life anywhere. He revived the Fire Pea and gave them a few bandages.

Desmond thanked the stranger that had saved his life as he covered the multiple wounds that covered his body. After a minute of awkward silence, Desmond asked.  
"So, who are you? And thanks again...for saving my life." The Peashooter, who wore a helmet of medieval origin said in a muffled voice.  
"It's no problem. The name's Delnid and I would like to know who you are." Desmond gave the strange Peashooter in front of himself a quizzical look as he said.  
"Delnid? Never heard a name like that before. The names Desmond, by the way." Delnid smiled internally, he knew who Desmond was, but he wouldn't let the Fire Pea find out. Delnid helped Desmond up and the two plants set off through the door at the other side of the small room.

Andrew smiled madly at the injured Ice Pea, he had beaten not only Zachary, but also Florence who lay on the ground in a state of intense pain, Faris trying to help her. Zachary managed to groan through the pain at his ex friend and comrade.  
"Why Andrew? Why?" Andrew laughed manically as he said in a deranged voice.  
"We're going to die in here. Why do you care?" Zachary collapsed onto the ground and managed to say before he blacked out.  
"Because...we're..." Andrew kicked the unconscious Ice Pea, when a pod wrapped itself around his neck. Whatever held him, picked him up and turned him around to face them.

Desmond glared into the eyes of the deranged Commando Pea with extreme fury, it seemed to make Andrew laugh. Desmond threw them against a wall in anger and revived Zachary. The Ice Pea thanked Desmond before approaching Andrew cautiously. Desmond, on the other hand (or pod), went over to Florence and gave Faris the remainder of the bandages he had. After a few minutes, Florence sat up, the pain was still there, but it wasn't as much as it had after Andrew impaled her multiple times with different weapons of various calibers. Delnid came back from down the hallway they were going down, blood smeared his battered helmet, a large number of cuts and lacerations ran down his stem. He sheathed his blood stained sword and pulled out the strange stick that resembled a wand that a Rose would use. Delnid went over to Florence and gestured the wand over her as he said.  
"Abluere Corpus Dolor." Florence felt the pain disappear from her body and she asked the Peashooter Knight.  
"What did you do?" Delnid sighed and said.  
"I purged your body of pain. That is all." Florence smiled at Delnid and thanked him. Delnid unsheathed his sword, after placing the wand back in the pack he wore on his back, and approached Andrew, who was laughing like a mad plant. Zachary had pummeled the deranged Commando Pea to the point that he was begging for death, which is what Delnid gave him. Delnid placed the sword to Andrews throat and whispered as he slit their throat.  
"Forgive this plant for what they've done and may they find safe passage in the afterlife, as I have done so myself." Andrew smiled and whispered before death took him.  
"Thank you..." Zachary was panting heavily as he said angrily.  
"Why did you do that?" Delnid frowned at the enraged Ice Pea and said.  
"To put him out of his misery. Now we need to keep moving. The longer we're all in here, the more likely we are to end up like him."

Delnid lead the group of four through the corridors and into a large room that appeared to be devoid of anything, until the lights were turned on. All around them on meat hooks were the various body parts of humans, they were in a meat cellar. Faris nearly fainted at the sight while Delnid was completely unaffected by the sight, he was used to it. Desmond helped Faris through the cellar and, when they reached the other side, they stepped into a large banquet hall where they were presented with the sight of a single ghost looking down and picking at the food set before them. The ghost smiled at their new guests and said in it's deep, booming voice.  
"Welcome. I never expected you all to make it this far. But since you're here..." The voice changed from deep to daemonic as it continued. _"I MigHt aS WelL fiNIsH YOu OfF MysElF!"_


	6. Chapter 6: Down one more

The lonely ghost threw themself into the air and disapperated from sight. The group of five looked around the large banquet hall, there was no sign of the ghost. In the center of the hall stood a large, mahogany table, a large number of well kept chairs surrounded the table and it all appeared out of place. The hall was lit by three large, candle lit chandeliers that hung from the high, vaulted ceiling. At the far ends of the hall stood a pair of giant double doors that were shut, through the gaps of one of the doors flowed a sickly white light. Delnid, Florence and Desmond slowly approached the door that had light blasting through the gaps, while Zachary and Faris slowly approached the other doors at the opposite of the rectangular hall. As soon as Delnid and Desmond pulled open the doors, a large explosion blew them, Florence and the doors towards the center of the hall. Delnid was propelled into one of the marble columns, which was shattered by the knights force, Florence was sent hurtling into the table, which was also shattered by the force of the Fire Chomper. Desmond was sent so far that he slammed into Zachary, the Ice Pea growled at their Fire Pea compatriot. From the now burst apart door frame came a daemonic laugh and a horde of flaming, enraged browncoats. Delnid pushed himself up, only to be tackled to the ground by a browncoat, his sword barely out of his reach. Florence pushed herself up and began spraying fire at the flaming browncoats, her flames were having no effect so she changed tactics and started chomping them. Zachary's Ice Pea's were useless as they were melted and destroyed by the rising heat. Desmond didn't try shooting and opened his right pod, the short, thorn covered vine snacked out and he attacked the browncoats with it. Faris grabbed a seed packet from his pack and placed it in a soil filled pot that sat beside one of the columns. Almost immediately a dark flower popped out of the pot and started attacking the browncoats. Zachary rooted into place and, using his Gatling ability, vanquished the browncoats that were preventing Delnid from doing anything, the Peashooter Knight grabbed their sword and began executing the browncoats quickly. Faris placed his pack on the floor and pulled out an old book. He went through the book until he found a spell and said it aloud.  
"Fac pluat." After a few seconds, water began to fall from the ceiling, similar to a light rain. The browncoats slowed as they were drenched and put out, they were acting like standard browncoats. A deep growling could be heard from the empty doorway and the bright light disappeared.

The plants spent the following minute finishing off the browncoats before congregating near the empty hallway. Delnid asked Faris with slight agitation in his voice.  
"Where did you get the spellbook, sunflower?" Faris looked around at the rest of the group uneasily, everyone, other than Delnid, had questioning looks on their faces. Faris sighed and said quietly.  
"It was...passed down to me." Delnid raised the visor on his helmet and gave Faris an intense look as he asked.  
"What's your family name?" Faris stammered slightly as he was unprepared for the question.  
"O-Oleraceus. W-Why do you ask?" Delnid looked away from the flustered sunflower and said.  
"No reason...Let's get going." Delnid was lying, he knew exactly why he wanted to know and now he had met more than one plant that were related to him. Delnid set off into the corridor and no one questioned him as they followed him into the now dark hallway.

The large human ghost summoned a machine gun wielding super elite who said.  
"We've underestimated them Valiask, they're more potent than we..." The ghost, named Valiask, said coolly.  
"Are you telling me, the most potent force ever put together, cannot take down a few easy targets." The super elite stammered.  
"They aren't that easy. I mean, they cleared the banquet hall without the need of their gho-" Valiask cut off the Super Elite.  
"Oberst Hans. The ghost, I can deal with, with ease. I need you to eliminate that meddling knight and that damn sunflower." The super elite, named Hans, said in surprise.  
"Th-The Sunflower...sir?" Valiask answered, agitation evident in the ghosts voice.  
"Don't underestimate them. They have a power far more potent than you think. Does the name, Oleraceus sound familiar." Hans said sadly.  
"Y-Yes sir." Valiask smiled and said before teleporting Hans back to where he had came from.  
"Good, you now know the danger they present. Now get down there and stop them before they ruin everything."

As soon as the group of five plants entered a massive, circular chamber, the ghost appeared above them and it said in its booming voice.  
"Pete. Come out. I know you're here." Pete apperated beside his son, a look of loathing on his pale face. The ghost laughed and continued. "You remember me?" Pete growled as he said.  
"Of course I do, Valiask. And I will have my-" Pete didn't finish, he was disapperating slowly. When Pete started to disapperate, A sharp pain ran through Desmond's arm and the sound of shattering metal sounded out.  
Desmond looked down at his arm, the gold ring that he wore was shattered in three parts, a white mist slowly seeping out of the cracks. Desmond looked into his fathers eyes for the last time, Pete had a look of caring in his eyes. Desmond yelled out.  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Valiask laughed and said.  
"It is the way of men to make monsters. And it's the way of monsters to kill their creators. Of course, now the monster I made will never get the chance."

Alison sat beside the phone, she contemplated calling her son at Scott Base when the black, red and gold feathers, which her son had sent her, lost all their color. She looked at the feathers in shock and immediately called the base. After a few seconds, a familiar sounding Power Chomper answered the phone and said.  
"Scott Base. How can I help?" Alison said frantically.  
"Ash? Is that you? I need to speak to Desmond." Ash paused for a few seconds and said uneasily.  
"He...isn't here. He's on a mission." Alison nearly dropped the phone in shock and stammened.  
"P-Please put him on the phone...when he gets back." With that she hung up the phone and looked at the feathers, what had caused them to loose their color?


End file.
